End of Hearache
by avatar3233
Summary: Re-uploaded chapter 3 to fix some grammatical mistakes.  In usual Rachel style she ends up getting into trouble once again.  Will be a Ravy fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Fandom:_ The Hollows

_Pairing:_ Ivy/Rachel

_Spoilers_: ?

_Disclaimer_: Rachel, Ivy, Jenks and the rest of the Hollows belong to Kim Harrison and her publishers. Only the story below is mine.

This is my first published Fanfic any reviews would be much appreciated. Let me know if I am doing well or crappy. :)

"Can you hear me? Your in a hospital. Can you hear me?"

I wasn't sure if the voice talking to me or someone else, I knew I didn't recognize the masculine voice. I tried to open my eyes and respond to whoever was talking immediately regretting my decision to do so. As my eyes opened all I could register were bright streaks of blinding light running down my field of vision. There were blurs of motion around me, moving with me, quickly trying to keep pace. There was a sound of something squeaking at a fast rate, as if it was chasing me, or maybe it was in front of me and I was chasing it?

"Your in a hospital. Can you hear me?" One of the blurs moved over me flashing a brighter light into one eye and then moving to the other. I tried to close my eyes but my eye lids wouldn't cooperate.

You already said as much and have asked me that twice now. I tried to respond to the blur which was still hovering over me. All my body could muster was a slight groan. Slowly the squeaking sound faded, the lights following shortly after.

Silence. Deathly quiet. The sound, or lack thereof, was the first thing to greet me when I woke up. I slowly opened my eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room. I continued to lay there trying to remember where I was or how I got here.

"Jenks, Ivy, you here?" I called out for my friends, the ghostly silence was my only response.

I lifted my upper body moving into a sitting position, I had been sleeping in an unfamiliar bed. Looking around to find some clue as to where I was, there was someone sitting in a chair next to me, hunched over, resting their head on the bed sleeping next to me. My hand reached out on its own, going to slightly shake the sleeping person next to me on the shoulder.

At my touch the person shot up to a standing position, startling me as my breath caught in my throat causing me to cough for a minute. As my coughing fit subsided I looked back at the person trying to focus on their face to see who they were. My eyes scanned over the person next to me, tall about six foot, slender, female, long dark hair spilled down over her shoulders. She was wearing a black goth style corset which only made her body look seductive and alluring. continuing my gaze upwards, I couldn't see her face or anything above here bare neck. It was as if the darkness of the room was reaching out and covering her face, hiding it from the world. I didn't recognize her but the only words I could come up with to describe the beauty I was looking at were voluptuous and sexy. I mentally slapped myself at my last thoughts, I am straight, I like guys.

"Good, your alright." Her words made me jump again in the bed. Not because she was suddenly speaking but there was a cold emptiness to them. Adding in the same tone which made a shiver run right through me to my core "I thought I had taken too much."

"What do you mean 'took too much'?" I stared at her, or at least where her face should be, as a slight fear started to work its way trough my mind.

The woman in front of me was completely still for a moment only adding to my growing fear. She took a deep breath in through her nose, holding it for a moment. "You know what your fear does to me." The coldness was still in her voice as the words came from her.

Slowly she leaned towards me, in doing so her face started to come into focus, revealing a very pale yet strong face. Leaning closer towards me my heart started pounding in my chest, red lips, the next feature of her face came into focus. I focused on her lips, full, kissable, and smooth lips. I wondered what it would be like to feel those perfect lips on mine, to slide my tongue over them. I am straight, I like guys not women but guys. Looking at this woman and the way she was seductively and teasingly moving towards me I tried to repeat the thought in my head again. Maybe if I repeated the mantra a hundred times I could make myself start believing it.

"Mmmmmmmm... Fear and arousal, you really do know how to turn a girl on." The Veil of darkness surrounding the woman's face lifted only to reveal the face of Ivy. Her perfect and beautiful face stared back at me with the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen on her. Empty. The smile she wore was empty. I darted my eyes from her lips to her almond shaped eyes only to be meet with the same emptiness.

"Ivy?"

"Yes dear heart." Ivy reached out a hand to my cheek slowly moving her thumb under my eye to wipe away a tear. Her hand was ice cold and I had to repress the urge to jerk under her touch.

"I'm so sorry Ivy." I could feel more tears fall down my face.

"Not this again." Ivy smiled at me again and I could feel my heart break knowing her smile would forever lack the emptiness which was Ivy. "Dear heart, everything is fine. Sure I suffered my first death but now I have you, a blood balance, my scion, and more importantly my lover. Everything I ever wanted in life I now have in death."

"But you..."

Ivy moved her hand from my cheek to place a finger firmly on my lips. Still smiling at me she sat next to me reaching her free hand around me and guiding me back down to to laying in the bed. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her as we lay there on the bed, tears still flowing freely.

I wasn't able to save her soul after her first death. Still she was here for me, always with me, still wanting me. Me who couldn't hold a relationship for more than a few months at best. Me who was always hurting her. Me who was never able to truly give her what she wanted most.

Me who had failed Ivy.

Ivy took in a deep breath her nostrils flaring, breathing in all of my emotions. The arm wrapped around me tightened around me, not hurting but in a comforting way to tell me she was here for me. Feeling her hold onto me tighter made my heart break.

The hand she had over my mouth moved to wipe away the tear from my eyes. As her hand brushed away the tears under my eyes I noticed she didn't feel cold anymore. A comforting warmth radiated from her reminding me of waking up on a cold Cincinnati morning laying in a warm bed but still able to feel the cold of the room around me. All I wanted to do was lay there in the warmth of her and never feel the cold again.

Without thinking I moved into her her, placing my lips on hers. I let my tongue slip out between my lips and glide over hers begging for entry. Ivy acquiesced under my tongue and I slipped into her mouth letting myself go into the kiss. I wanted to show her how sorry I was for not being able to save her soul, to apologize for hurting her so many times, to show her just how much I loved her. How much I still love her. A slow moan escaped from me as she returned the kiss.

Ivy forcefully pulled herself away from me breaking the kiss we shared. I realized I was breathing heavy, for the life of me I couldn't figure out if my lack of breath was from the fact our kiss had taken long enough for my lungs to run out of air or because I had kissed Ivy and enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Fandom:_ The Hollows

_Pairing:_ Ivy/Rachel

_Spoilers_: ?

_Disclaimer_: Rachel, Ivy, Jenks and the rest of the Hollows belong to Kim Harrison and her publishers. Only the story below is mine.

This is my first published Fanfic any reviews would be much appreciated. Let me know if I am doing well or crappy. :)

I apologize for taking so long on the update of this next chapter. I am in the middle of moving to Japan so things are kind of in an organized chaos for me right now. Well I do hope you enjoy this next chapter.

.

"Glenn I know your hiding something from me." Ivy's voice echoed in my head. A mental smile crept up on my lips as I remembered not even I could hide anything from her, a fact which was made apparent to me after only a few days of being the living vamp's roommate. Obviously Glenn's time dating Ivy didn't teach him to much.

Turn it, she knew what I was doing or feeling even before I did most of the time.

Glenn must have responded to Ivy because I could hear a deep muffle of voice. Glenn continued on for a moment, I guessed he was trying to explain something to Ivy but I couldn't figure out what he was saying.

The air around me shifted becoming colder. Ivy was pulling an aura. She obviously did not like what Glenn had to say. A high pitched squeaking and a buzzing sound made me grit my teeth, whatever the sound was coming from had made Ivy calm down though, and slowly her aura began dissipating and the warmth of the room started to return.

I winced as I opened my eyes to see what was around me. The bright white light started to straighten itself into long beams of light and a duller shade of white in-between.

"Tink's diaphragm! Rache, your awake!" The familiar sound of Jenks's voice split through my head making me shut my eyes in pain. The sounds of the room were growing stronger and louder which only intensified the massive headache rolling around in my brain. I figured Jenks was the high pitched squeaking I was hearing earlier.

I tried to open my eyes again and instantly regretted doing so and shut them closed immediately. In my usual style I attempted to open my eyes and face whatever was in the room with me a few more times but ended up laying there with my eyes closed once more.

Each time I had tried to see what and who was around me the unfamiliar bright lights of the room flooded into my brain causing a pain to rip through my head worse than a wine hangover. The wine wasn't so much the problem but the sulfur in the alcohol, a nasty side effect surviving the Rosewood syndrome thanks to some genetic tinkering.

I tried to move my hands up to help shield myself from the light. My right hand moved up freely but did little to shield me from the brilliant lights of the room, my left hand however meet was not so willing to do what I wanted. I could feel a warm pressure on my hand, comforting not painful and for a moment I didn't want to find out what it was, afraid if I did it would break the spell the warmth on my hand held on me.

I dared to open my eyes to find out the source of the feeling on my hand. Through a little slit in my eyelids still covered by my free hand I could see Ivy standing next to me, she was holding my hand.

She was the one who was giving me the warm and comforting feeling. Her fingers were interlaced in mine and from what I could tell of the limited sight I currently possessed she was sitting in a chair next to me. The light around me was to bright for me to clearly see her features. Just a tall person sitting next to me with a dark blob where her head should be. Yet I knew it was her sitting next to me.

The incessant pounding in my head grew, my heart was beating faster. I could feel Ivy's hand tense in mine. Feeling reassured knowing I was safe with Ivy next to me I relaxed into my pillow closed my eyes. I knew what was going to happen next. Ivy would hold on to my hand for two more seconds struggling with her instincts, her fear, and her love for me then let go.

I tightened my grip on her hand not letting her make the decision to let me go. Turn it she is my best friend and roommate I could hold her hand if I wanted to.

"Yeah Jenks I'm awake. Can someone turn down the big light bulb in the sky? The lights in here are killing me."

"Barely awake a full minute and already complaining. Yep your alright Rache."

I frowned and moved my free hand to swat at the air, I had no idea where he was and even if I did the pixie would easily be able to avoid anything I threw at him. Best backup a girl could have.

There was the sound of a click and the room went dark. My head stopped throbbing so much as the light quickly died away. I opened my eyes finding I could start to focus on everyone in the room now. There was a dark shape standing next to the doorway where light spilled in from the hall, Glenn was standing there having turned off the lights. Jenks hovering over me, his wings were a blur of colors changing every so often, he was to small and I still couldn't see properly to know what expression he wore on his face.

I took the moment to look around the room to try and figure out where I was. The only light coming into the room now came from the hallway behind the open door and what little light was able to bleed through the closed shades on the window.

I focused on my surrounding and squinted trying to force myself to make out what blurs where what. The white sheets, pale white walls, the what I thought were a pot of flowers sitting on the desk at the other end of the room, there was even the familiar yet distant sanitary smell. I knew where I was.

A hospital.

I tensed as memories from when I was in the children's ward engulfed me. Laying there seeing all of the nurses come by trying to put on a smile and reassure us we would be fine. We, the other children and myself, knew better though, the smiles and words were hollow and empty.

I never blamed them for it though, as bad as it was to be dying, to look after and care for day in and out for multiple children who wanted nothing more than to go out and play, to be children, must have been heart wrenching. The best defense against the pain was to detach yourself from it, even so it made the nurses distance themselves from the children as well.

Needless to say I didn't want to be here.


	3. Chapter 3

The tension within me grew as more memories of being bed ridden in the children's wing of the hospital raced across my mind. My reaction and the growing memories did nothing to help my headache. Turn it where was a pain amulet when you needed one.

"Everything is going to be fine Rachel. Now you are awake I can start working on the medical paperwork to get you out of here and put you in my care. Dr. Mape said she would sign off on it as long as you promised not to attempt another break out under her care." There was a hint of amusement in Ivy's voice which I could only smile at.

The last time I was in the hospital Dr. Mape was the one who took care of me even though I was a shunned witch. I'm sure she caught all sorts of trouble when I broke out of the hospital under her charge. My only hope for Dr. Mape at the time was the medical paperwork to get me released, without fear of the hospital being sued, got to her fast enough before she got into any real trouble. Seeing as how she was still practicing medicine at the hospital and still taking me on as a patient, though she was probably the only one who would, I guessed everything worked out fine.

"We can leave anytime you want just let me know so we can walk out the front door properly this time." Ivy's voice calmed me down as I relaxed once again into the bed and pillow, she was also probably pumping out a small amount of pheromones to help the process along.

"Thanks can we leave right away? And I could kill for a pain amulet right now."

Ivy reached under the bed and pulled out one of her small duffel bags placing it on her lap and started to rummage through it. She had pulled her hand from mine in order to open the zipper, as soon as she did I could feel the coldness in my hand where hers had been.

"Um, I hate to interrupt this family moment but if your feeling up to it rachel you mind if I ask you a few questions about what happened to you? I want to head back to the office as soon as possible and keep digging into this." Glenn moved from where he was standing by the door and moved to the foot of my bed.

I looked towards Glenn for a moment forcing my eyes to focus on him. I was able to discern the lines of his standard issue F.I.B. suit and noticed with the exception of some slight blurriness around most things around the room my eyes were quickly getting back to normal.

Sitting up in the bed for a moment and tried to think about the last thing I could remember. "I remember leaving the church and having to use a few disguise amulets to take a cab to the warehouse district. I remember getting out of the cab somewhere in the middle of the district, the were cabbie refused to go in any further for fear of his cab getting messed up by the gangs. I know I had to walk around for about twenty minutes trying to find the specific place I was looking for. Then it all goes blank... Crap! Bis and Pierce are they alright? They were both with me when..."

"Bis is just fine Rache. He is looking after the church and my kids right now. In fact if he hadn't told us where you were we would have never found you, but he wont tell any of us what happened to you. As for Pierce... well he was fine until Al found out you were in the hospital." The little smirk Jenks wore when he was explaining what had happened to Pierce left no doubt in my mind the pixie spared no pity towards Pierce at all. "What in Tink's little red thong where you doing?"

Jenks was now hovering right in front of me in his best ever Peter Pan pose, wings a blur of red, though, I didn't need the color of his wings to tell me he was angry at me for going off without him as back up, especially since I wound up in the hospital because of it.

I stole a glance towards Ivy her expression said only one thing to me, she was thinking the same thing as Jenks. Crap on toast I was going to hear more about this later. I could take on demons, elves, banshees, weres, insane demons, fairies, living vamps, humans, even the occasional undead vamp, but put me in front of my two best friends to explain to them my latest stunt... I would rather take on the whole list of people again, twice.

On top of all this I definitely did not want to explain why I was out in the middle of the warehouse district without them in the first place. And I definitely did not want to explain it in front of Glenn. "Well I had a run out there someone lost a pet familiar and were desperate enough to call me to help." LIE. LIE. LIE.

Jenks's wings sped up and let out a high pitched sound. Yep he knew I was lying. Next I dared to look over in Ivy's direction for a second. Her nostrils were flared and she was staring right at me. Well you couldn't blame me for trying.

Turning my attention towards Glenn he looked at me for a second then continued. Either he to knew I was lying and figured he would get the story later or he really did buy my excuse.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything else about what happened out at the warehouse district? Anything small which may have seemed insignificant at the time can help us."

I sighed and tried to concentrate on what had happened, turn it if I had gotten hit with another memory spell I am going to be one pissed off witch. "Nothing at all it's just blank."

"Look the I.S. is not pursuing the case at all, even with the interlander deaths, I just want to find the people responsible for putting you here." I noticed as Glenn was speaking he kept darting his eyes towards Ivy. Ivy on the other hand was had gone back to fishing around in the duffel bag. It took Ivy another second but she managed to pull out a finger stick and one of my over sized pain amulets.

"Wait, deaths? What deaths?" My question forced Glenn to take his attention off of Ivy and look at me once more. Glenn stood there for a second looking me over trying to determine if I was being genuine in my surprise or trying to lead him on. "And why are you looking at me as if I am a suspect?" I did nothing to hide the anger in my voice as Glenn continued to analyze me.

Ivy tore my attention off of Glenn when she shoved the finger stick and amulet into my hand, both of which I gladly accepted. Taking the finger stick I pricked the end of my finger and massaged three drops of blood onto the wooden surface of the amulet. I tied the string around my neck and dropped the amulet down the hospital robe I was dressed in. I felt some relief as the amulet hit my skin and the earth magic started to work. It wouldn't get rid of the headache all together but at least the massive pain in my head would subside and I could concentrate on getting out of this hospital.

Glenn waited a second for me to finish fussing with my amulet making sure it was snug against me before answering my question. "I don't think your a suspect at all Rachel, I know you. But there is something really off about this case. The I.S. didn't even bother to send out a crime scene team when we reported to them the interlander deaths. In fact when we called back they completely blew us off. We know this had nothing to do with carmilla rivalries or just a vamp party gone wrong. So there should be no reason for them not to get involved unless they already know what happened or someone scared them into not caring. I have a few contacts within the I.S. who are trying to help track down exactly what is going on but its going to take some time for them to get anything useful." I looked at Glenn and really wished I was able to do the one eyebrow thing to let him know he was going to have to explain more.

After a moment of staring at each other Glenn took a deep breath reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small leather notebook. I had seen him use the notebook numerous time to take notes in while he was at a scene or interrogating someone. It was small leather bound with the F.I.B. logo on the front and came complete with a small silver pen with a matching logo kept in place in the spine of the book. Just like his suit everything else was standard issue at the F.I.B. He opened the little notebook and flipped to a page somewhere in the middle.

"We were able to confirm at the scene two humans, three living vamps, who were so badly cut up they were unable to become undead, and two undead vamps ashes. There were two other people who were injured and fled, and we have evidence to suggest three more people in the room. All of this does not include Bis or yourself. As far as we can tell Bis and yourself are the only two people who know what happened in that room." At this point Glenn pulled the pen out of its designated spot and gave it a click. "And you said Pierce was there with you?"

"Yes he was there..."

"Hey Rache you don't want to make this simple for us and just say he was the one who killed them all?" I turned to face Jenks glaring at all four inches of him. I knew he did not approve at all of me dating Pierce but this was getting a bit out of hand.

"Why would I say that?"

"Well its because of how they died Rache."

"How they died? What do you mean?" I was moving my head between Ivy, Jenks, and Glenn waiting for either of them to answer.

Jenks backed up a bit and looked to Glenn and taking another deep breath he responded "Well they all died in the same way. The crime scene guys were able to determine whoever killed these people was well practiced with ley-lines. I'm also willing to bet whoever killed these people are also responsible for your memory loss as well."


End file.
